There are currently many devices, including headgear, head phones and ear buds, which allow users to listen to their devices. The devices currently on the market are narrow in focus, only allowing users to listen, speak, and adjust volume. None of the devices currently allow the user to fully integrate the device they are using into the headset. Not only that, but technology is ever improving, which results in some of these devices becoming quickly outdated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a computerized and upgradable headgear which allows users to process every aspect of a multitude of devices. The invention at hand allows users to attach a multitude of devices to their head set, charge said devices, and listen to them in a more comfortable and private fashion. The invention at hand even allows users to interact with the attached devices by using a built-in mouse pad, thus enhancing the user experience to a whole new level.
The present invention combines basic computer capabilities with an advanced display and multimedia environment. Numerous connection methods and tertiary features are included to ensure the present invention is a useful product regardless of the situation and location users may find themselves.